murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Keira (Kiki) Eberhardt
'General' Age: 21 Occupation: Broke-ass College Student Major: International Studies with a Business Administration Minor Classes: Japanese Language ; Asian History ; International Relations Residance: Dorm / Suite on the college campus → Has three roommates, one of them is Raye Serenity 'Relations' * Raye Serenity: One of Keira’s three roommates and a very close friend since high school. With Raye’s off the wall personality and her calmer personality, people always question just how Keira has managed to survive living with her for the past 3 years. (She simply shrugs and admits that she doesn’t know herself). Keira loves Raye like an adorable little sister and because of this, Keira tends to turn to Raye when she can’t handle her emotions. In return, Keira watches over Raye from sidelines and steps in only when needed. Because if no one else, Keira knows that even with Raye’s extremely child-like personality, she can take care of herself. * Serah Chevalier: A close friend of Keira’s whom she’s known since high school. Serah loves to tease Keira as much as possible, often by using Keira's unusual disdain for the color yellow to her advantage. Unfortunately after graduating Keira does not get to see Serah very often because of their conflicting agendas and class schedules. * Zach Carter: Keira met Zach through Raye and Serah back in high school. While she never grew extremely close to him, she always thought of him as a quirky individual and a very good friend to her friends. * Ryan Dark-Shades: an acquaintance of Keira’s who she met through Zach during an intense game of ZAR. 'Personality' Keira is a very odd child but that could be because of the dysfunctional family she grew up in. As the oldest of three children, she’s a very independent, realistic and responsible person--this stemming from her taking care of her younger siblings for most of her life. Keira also quickly learned to adapt to situations and think on her feet at a young age in order to protect her siblings. Her protectiveness of her family ends there. She tends to distance herself from her parent because of their constant fighting and obvious disdain for one another. She see her close friends as her true family, whom she’s fiercely protective of and loyal to. At first glance, Keira seems to be a very witty, sarcastic, indecisive, and apathetic kind of person, especially to those she is unfamiliar with. Therefore it makes interaction between her and new people slightly awkward. This mainly due to people being unsure of taking her witty and sarcastic responses seriously. Although that tends to melt away after the first few meetings as people start to see through the rough outer appearance and see her warm, caring and affectionate personality. While she makes a great listener and shoulder to cry on for other people, Keira simply can not do the same. She has no problem making friends (after getting over the initial first-meeting awkwardness) but she tends to shy away from expressing herself and opening up to others on an emotional level. With her responsibilities to her siblings coming first, Keira grew up pushing her emotions to the side in order to do what is necessary. This eventually lead to her simply bottling her emotions. She continued to do which is how her power, “Grimiore Heart” manifested. 'Likes' Watching anime, reading manga and other fantasy-genre books, listening to lots of different genres of music, swimming, playing video games (typically RPG’s), hanging out with friends, rollerblading, driving around, window shopping, watching movies, playing board games with her boyfriend. 'Dislikes' Bullies, smoking and-or drugs, people who lie to her, people who use her, lukewarm soda, when people poke her in the side, cleaning her room, doing laundry, doing dishes, tests / speaking in front of people, bunk beds, the color yellow.... 'Fear' Snakes, Sharks and other creepy, crawly animals (when she learned about her dark tier powers, she was so afraid she’d get a summon that fell into this category), Heights (and falling from high heights) being alone, marriage 'Power' Emotion Summoning: “Grimoire Heart” The ability to summon certain creatures depending on her emotional state; Two sides: Light and Dark. As a child, her great grandmother gave her a necklace with a golden, circular pendant (just slightly bigger than a quarter) hanging from it as a birthday gift. Unbeknown to both of them, the pretty engraved pendant forms an actual summoning circle. The necklace is use as a totem or focal point for her powers. As her powers manifest she can later use her summoning powers without the necklace but it is more tiring, stressful, or even harmful to her body. When Keira's emotional state overwhelms her, consciously or subconsciously, her power and the pendant react. Her invoked powers react and flow from her to the pendant. The pendant then glows and replicates the circle underneath her feet. This creates the gate that allows whatever summon she calls upon to cross over to the “real world.” While the creatures are mostly used for fighting and protecting Keira, she also sees them as companions. 'Light (Summoning circle glows a brilliant blue)' Tier 1: Happiness / Joy : Hufflepuff Honey Badger Tier 2: Excitement / Playful / Surprise : Kudagitsune (Spirit Fox!) Tier 3: Pride / Passion / Loyalty : Griffin Tier 4: Hope / Fearlessness / Protectiveness : Pegasus 'Dark (Summoning Circle glows a sickening red)' Dark Form: When a negative emotion consumes Keira, her appearance changes in a very subtle manner. Her skin turns to a sickly, ashy gray-like color. The color of her lips darken, as does the shade of her hair. The color of her eyes change from a warm hazel brown color to a dull, dark silver. Tier 1: Frustration / Disappointment : Wolpertinger (A weird looking bunny) Tier 2: Sadness / Guilt / Regret : Chimera Tier 3: Anger / Rage : Hellhounds Tier 4: Hatred / Terror / Fear : Anima (He always scared the fuuuuuck outta me when I played FFX) 'Appearance' She a tad on the short side by being only 5'4" in height and roughly weighs 125 pounds. Her dark brown hair reaches just past her shoulders with slightly long bangs that brush to the right side of her face. She tends to wear square-shaped glasses, but people have been encouraging her to wear contacts recently. She has three piercings on her right ear, and two on her left. She also has her belly button pierced. (Not sure how her clothing would look, I’ll have to get back to you about that?) 'Music' * Main Theme: Just Melody * Battle Theme: Gunyuu Aitsu * Sad Theme : Nicol no Piano